


Pause toujours tu m'intéresses

by malurette



Series: Sur la route [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Sanzo-ikkou - Freeform, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur la vie quotidienne du Sanzo-ikko pendant les pauses de leur long voyage ou à côté - ce qui fait moins partie de la thématique <i>road trip</i>.<br/>1ère vignette : De la place pour respirer. 2ème: C'est pas juste ! 3ème: ...<i>vraiment</i> pas juste ! 4ème: Comment ça, "des chaussettes" ? 5ème : Règle n°1 : on obéit à Hakkai. 6ème : Détours nécessaires. 7ème : Trop bon ! 8ème : Ensemble contre le monde. 9ème : Peut pas vivre avec, ni sans. 10 et 11èmes : Goku et Gojyo, encore des enfants. 12 et 13èmes : Gojyo et des filles. 14ème : Goku, Falaise. 15ème : À la chaîne ! 16ème : Compter ses bienfaits... <br/>17ème : Gojyo, Une plaisanterie déplacée.<br/>18ème : Du silence...<br/>19ème : Corvée de courses !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sanzo & Gojyo ; Changer d'air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prendre une pause, c’est pas si facile !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De l’air !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** le Sanzō-ikkō  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Sanzo et Gojyo, "changer d’air"  
>  pour Little_Meenoo (Noël ‘08/Nouvel An ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 170

À quatre dans une chambre d’hôtel minuscule, la pression monte vite et Sanzō finit par péter un câble. Ras le bol de ces trois andouilles ! Il a besoin de changer d’air. Il a beau détester l’exercice inutile et battre en retraite devant l’adversité, il faut qu’il aille faire un tour ailleurs. De toute façon, même s’il arrivait à les foutre dehors, il a envie de taper dans quelque chose, autant aller se dégourdir les jambes.

Dommage, les autres membres de la petite bande trouvent cette idée trop bonne :

« Ah, attends, moi aussi je prends une pause clope. Dans l’air frais du soir c’est meilleur qu’enfermé qu’ici.  
\- Sanzō, he, si tu sors, on peut aller au stand de brioches fourrées en face ?  
\- Jeep aurait besoin de prendre un peu l’air lui aussi, je vous accompagne.

\- …Ok. V’là la carte. Hakkai, va me racheter des clopes. Gokū, tu peux t’acheter de la bouffe si tu veux. Gojyō... j’m’en fous tant que tu te barres aussi. Restez dehors j’veux plus vous voir. De l’air ! »


	2. Gojyo & Sanzo ; De l'injustice dans l'air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuage de fumée de cigarette et d'injustice mêlées, aux dires de Gojyo. Rien de nouveau à signaler, d'après le reste de la bande.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De l’injustice dans l’air  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki/Saiyūki Reload  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sha Gojyō, Genjyō Sanzō  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/tension  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur légende est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** pour Little_Meenoo qui voulait quelque chose avec Gojyo (printemps ‘09)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 200

Ce sale chauve de Sanzō abuse _grandement_. Ça fait longtemps que Gojyō le sait, mais là, ça dépasse les bornes. Monsieur le Très Haut Bonze insulte régulièrement ses bonnes vieilles Hi-Lites, mais ça ne l’empêche pas de lui en taxer allégrément quand il se trouve à court. Il les fume alors en grimaçant comme si c’était horrible de goûter des cigarettes "du peuple", mais il les finit quand même.

En revanche, dans la situation inverse, croyez-vous qu’il daignerait avoir l’extrême bonté de dépanner Gojyō d’une clope, juste une ? Ja-mais. Ses Marloboro sont bien trop précieuses pour ça, apparamment. Y’a une injustice certaine dans l’air, derrière le nuage de fumée.  
En plus, conclut Gojyō la fois où il réussit à subtiliser une cigarette à Sanzō, c’est faire beaucoup de foin pour rien : elles ne sont même pas meilleures. Oui en tout cas vraiment pas beaucoup.

Ça mériterait qu’il lui file une canette-cendrier la prochaine fois que le bonze lui réclamera une bière, pour se venger, tiens. Mais vu que s’il fait ça, il se fera tuer doublement, par Sanzō et par Hakkai... il essaiera s’il a envie de mourir seulement. (Ce qui laissera sans doute Sanzō impuni longtemps...)


	3. Hakkai, Sanzo, Gojyo ; Réveil en fanfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le réveil-matin le plus bizarre – et sans doute un des plus injustes ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Debout là-dedans !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Cho Hakkai, Genjyō Sanzō, Sha Gojyō  
>  **Genre :** gen/crack-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette version des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Note :** utilise le canon additionnel du _Saiyuubito_ mais vous n’avez pas besoin de le connaître pour lire.  
>  **Prompt :** "passer l’aspirateur"  
> activité proposée par Elwan59 pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets – ici Hakkai/Sanzō (été ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Hakkai fait (ou plutôt faisait, avant qu’ils ne s’embarquent dans ce pèlerinage) exprès de passer bruyamment l’aspirateur de bon matin pour tirer Gojyō du lit.

Quand ils dorment à l’hôtel, la question ne se pose plus : ça n’est pas à lui de s’occuper du ménage.

Mais Sanzō dort tard le matin, alors même qu’il exige que l’on parte à l’aube...

« C’est pas juste ! Et à Sa Sainteté tu lui dis rien ?  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas : j’ai des tas d’autres manières de réveiller quelqu’un l’air de rien.  
\- Quelque part si, ça m’inquiète, de ta part... »


	4. Gojyo & Sanzo ; Le piège des chaussettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Comment, ça, 'repriser des chaussettes' ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De l’art délicat d’entretenir ses chaussettes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** le Sanzō-ikkō  
>  **Genre :** nawak  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette version des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "repriser les chaussettes"  
> activité proposée par Petite_Dilly pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Gojyō/Sanzō (printemps ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des poignées

Repriser des chaussettes, en voilà une drôle d’idée !  
Ses chaussettes trouées Gojyō les porte jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient irrémédiablement foutues et en rachète de nouvelles ensuite.  
Sanzō n’en a simplement quasiment pas porté pendant longtemps, au temple ; maintenant qu’il porte des boots il en a appris l’utilité : ça limite les ampoules, et si un trou apparaît il les jette aussitôt et demande à quelqu’un d’autre de lui en racheter – les moines autrefois les rares fois où ça arrivait, Gojyō et Hakkai maintenant.  
Bref les deux font usage de la Gold Card et on n’en parle plus.

« Repriser les chaussettes c’est un truc de gonzesse / un truc de pauvre, affirment-ils respectivement.  
\- Et la simplicité, l’austérité des moines, et l’économie ; qu’en faites-vous ? »

Quand Hakkai se mêle de les initier au tricot de nouvelles chaussettes et au reprisage des anciennes usées ça tourne à la farce.  
Gokū est tout prêt à apprendre même s’il n’est pas bien soigneux ; il manque de concentration sur la tâche minutieuse quoique répétitive.

Les choses se gâtent passablement quand Hakkai les plante là et que Gokū seul lui court après.  
Justement, il est grand temps d’aller faire quelques courses et acheter de nouveaux vêtements : Gokū a pas mal grandi, ces derniers temps – de nouveaux vêtements, mais pas de chaussettes : celles qu’il a déjà sont extensibles et toutes bien réparées !

Gojyō et Sanzō se retrouvent donc coincés dans la chambre d’hôtel, sans Gold Card et avec des chaussettes trouées, à démolir leurs paquets de tabac respectifs pour passer le temps.

 _Il va bien en ramener des neuves pour nous aussi_ , pensent-ils à propos des chaussettes.

Leur consommation de cigarettes rythme le temps. Sans qu’un mot soit prononcé dans ce sens, ils se mettent en compétition, dans un genre de concours de celui qui fume le plus vite puis au contraire de qui savoure le plus, se lancent dans les panaches et les ronds de fumée. _Tout ce que tu tentes, je peux le faire aussi en mieux_ , semblent-ils penser, et se retrouvent à comparer qui a la plus grosse... capacité pulmonaire.

Jusqu’à épuisement des munitions.

« Ah. C’est la dernière du paquet.  
\- Suivant ? »

Ils voudraient bien, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus.

« Il en restait pourtant plein ! on a pas tout déjà fumé ?  
\- Hakkai les a planqués je parie.  
\- Oh non.  
\- On fait quoi ? »

Leur regard à tous deux se porte immanquablement sur le tas de vieilles chaussettes dûment lessivées et toujours en attente d’un ravaudage, comme si la réponse à leur problème s’y cachait.

Non, tout ce qu’ils y voient c’est la pile de chaussettes (des monstres !) aux aiguilles (dangereux !) et au fil (un piège !), toujours aussi menaçante dans son incongruité.

« Nan. Je touche pas à ça.  
\- T’en as peur ?  
\- Comme si. Et toi : en fait t’es une brelle avec tes doigts, c’est ça !  
\- Et toi alors ! »

Aucun des deux ne tombera pas dans le panneau, s’y mettre pour prouver qu’il n’est pas un incapable. Ça, non.

« Ça te ferait trop plaisir.  
\- Tch, comme si.

(Ça serait, au contraire, prouver qu’ils sont des incapables en se plantant lamentablement dans l’art, effectivement délicat, de reprisage de chaussette.)

Mais ça ne règle toujours pas le problème pour autant :

« Bon. Ils vont revenir quand, Gokū et Hakkai ? »


	5. Hakkai et le reste de la bande, Règle de (sur)vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Règle n°1 : quand Hakkai sourit, il faut obéir. Règle n°2 : si Hakkai cesse de sourire, il est déjà trop tard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Règle de base  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** Cho Hakkai, le reste du Sanzō-ikkō  
>  **Genre :** flippé  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Patience, tu es trop petit, Son sourire faux doit être obéi."  
> d'après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Son sourire faux doit être obéi. Toujours. Ça fait partie des règles de survie : ne pas toucher aux cigarettes ou à l'alcool d'autrui, ne pas se mettre entre Gokū et de la nourriture, ne pas froisser Sanzō (si difficile que ça soit d'éviter de le prendre à rebrousse-poil : tout l'énerve, semble-t-il), et surtout, surtout, ne jamais contredire Hakkai. On dit que ce sont toujours les plus calmes les plus effrayants le jour où ils se mettent en colère : ce type en est l'illustration parfaite.

Imaginez tout ce que vous pouvez en matière de punition… ça sera _pire_.


	6. Sanzo-ikkô, Mal nécessaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24 heures sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7 ça serait invivable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un mal nécessaire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** le Sanzō-ikkō  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Le vide l'appelle. Sans détour. / Salvateur… "  
> d'après Ys_Melmoth pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Notes :** oui, j'aime bien tordre les prompts.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sans détour salvateur pour leurs nerfs, dans ce pèlerinage, ils auraient tôt fait de péter les plombs. Tracer droit vers l'ouest, ça va un temps, mais sans aucune ville où faire halte, se réapprovisionner et se reposer, ce petit groupe ne serait pas allé bien loin.

Quant aux détours plus larges, dictés par les accidents de terrain et les mauvaises rencontres ? Ceux-là aggravent l'insupport d'avoir à se côtoyer constamment, Kanzeon en convient. Mais ils sont nécessaires à renforcer leurs liens : el en veut pour preuve la satisfaction qu'ils tirent à en venir à bout et reprendre ensuite leur route.


	7. Hakkai et Goku, S'en bouffer les doigts ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Comme s'en lécher les doigts mais encore plus fort !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À s'en bouffer les doigts !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** Cho Hakkai, Son Gokū (et le reste du Sanzō-ikkō)   
> **Genre :** gen/un peu crack ?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche ni à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit. 
> 
> **Thème :** « S’en mordre les doigts » pour 6variations  
>  **Continuité :** pré ou début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Gokū vide son assiette en quatrième vitesse et en réclame une deuxième, puis une troisième. Vers la moitié de la troisième, il s’arrête brusquement entre deux bouchées, pour s’écrier,  
« Hakkai, ton dîner il est trop trop _trop_ bon, c’est à se mordre les doigts ! »

Et il replonge sur son assiette, laissant cuisinier et autres convives perplexes.  
« ...Mordre ? »

Gokū expédie encore quelques bouchées avant de répondre :

« Tu sais quand c’est bon c’est à se lécher pour pas en perdre une miette ? Ben là c’est à carrément presque se bouffer les doigts avec pour vraiment vraiment rien perdre. Et qu’on peut plus s’arrêter. »

Hakkai émet un petit rire poli.

« Merci, Gokū. Mais fais attention quand même : ne te blesse pas. Oh, et prends le temps de mâcher ; ne t’étouffe pas non plus. »

Allons. Même aussi maladroitement tourné, ça reste un compliment. Il lui dira plus explicitement de manger proprement... la prochaine fois.


	8. Sanzo-ikkô, Contre le reste du monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tous les quatre, en bloc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Contre le reste du monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Gojyō/Hakkai/Gokū/Sanzō  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette version des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tous Des Cons »  
> pour Luhnatique sur Kyrielle_100 (avril ‘10)  
>  **Avertissement :** moi quand on me met des slashs entre les noms je prends ça comme couplage  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tous des cons. Le reste du monde en général, et le reste de la troupe en particulier. C’est l’opinion générale ici. Mais comme le reste du monde est encore plus invivable et que chaque membre du Sanzō-ikkō, depuis le temps, s’est habitué aux autres et ne pourrait plus en séparé, he bien ils font avec. Ou plutôt ensemble. 

L’arrangement deux par deux menaçait de mener à la bataille rangée et ils pouvaient encore moins se permettre du trois contre un – quand même, ils ont leurs standards.  
Alors voilà. Tous les quatre, ensemble, contre le reste du monde, et si le monde n’est pas content tant pis !


	9. Sanzo-ikkô, Trop c'est trop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trop de possibilités..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Trop c’est trop  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** le Sanzō-ikkō  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette version des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, la citation du début est de Georges Brassens ; je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
> **Prompt :** « toute la troupe, l’enfer, c’est les autres (le paradis, c’est toi) »  
> pour Kiranagio sur kyrielle_100 (mars ‘10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- _Sitôt qu’on est plus de quatre on est une bande de cons..._

\- Tout va bien, on est juste quatre !  
\- Non, il y a Jeep : on est cinq.  
\- Ok. Si tu penses comme ça vous êtes _officiellement_ une bande de cons !

On leur arrachera la langue avant qu’ils n’avouent qu’ils s’aiment, tous les quatre. Deux à deux, tous, ils peuvent s’entendre, et même très bien (quoi que Sanzō et Gojyō le nieront avec plus de véhémence que les autres). Un certain temps durant en tout cas.

Mais entassés tous ensemble à la fois… la tension crève vite les plafonds.


	10. Gojyo & Goku, Sâles mômes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La maturité c'est très surfait, d'abord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sales mômes !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** Sha Gojyō, Son Gokū  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette version des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** Gojyo et Gokû, « Enfant(s) »  
>  pour Luhnatique sur kyrielle_100 (mars ‘10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Les enfants, au lit !  
\- Les vieux schnoques d’abord.  
\- Pis d’abord vous êtes pas tellement plus vieux que nous, oh ! et on est plus des enfants.  
\- Tant que vous vous comporterez comme des demeurés vous serez traités comme des enfants.

\- Hé, t’sais quoi ? si Sa Sainteté et Monsieur Maman s’obstinent à nous traiter comme des mioches, on devrait leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.  
\- En faisant _exprès_ d’agir comme des gamins ?  
\- Ouais ! On fait semblant de se coucher, on fait semblant de dormir, et quand eux se couchent, on les réveille avec une bataille d’oreillers !


	11. Gojyo & Goku, À leur âge...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En théorie, Goku n'est plus un enfant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À son âge  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sha Gojyō et Son Gokū  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Enfant ~~(s)~~ »  
>  pour Luhnatique sur Kyrielle_100 (avril ‘10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Gokū n’est plus un enfant. Il paraît qu’il a plus de cinq cents ans mais ça ne se voit pas, et à vrai dire passer cinq cents ans comme un mioche ça serait plus empêcher de mûrir qu’y aider.   
Il dit qu’il a dix-huit ans maintenant et c’est vrai, s’il se tait, s’il arrête de bouger, qu’il a un corps presque adulte (mais pas encore le visage). Mais ils l’ont connu si jeune !

Sanzō le traite toujours comme un bébé ou un petit animal, Hakkai comme un jeune adolescent. Seul Gojyō, et à son corps défendant, accepte de le voir grandi.


	12. Gojyo - Désirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans les filles, quelle frustration !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Désirs désirs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Sha Gōjyō x des filles  
>  **Genre :** déluré  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation de la légende et des personnaes est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Puis, Axis s’installe sur les hanches dévoilées, ondulant lentement du bassin et ses yeux plongent dans le regard bleu où se reflète un désir identique au sien. »  
> d’après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : début de série?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un désir identique au sien, c’est tout ce que Gōjyō souhaite.  
De l’appétit sans attente autre que la satisfaction immédiate de la chair, sans lendemain. Dans un corps attrayant. Mais il serait capable de baiser aussi une fille à peine potable tant qu’elle fasse preuve d’enthousiasme et de technique dans ce qu’ils feront. Et surtout, de détachement ensuite.  
Parce que celles qui apprécient tellement sa performance et qui s’amourachent de lui et veulent le retenir, non merci.

Hélas les filles délurées ça ne court pas les rues…


	13. le sanzo ikko et des filles - Sur les côtés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des trucs sur la route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sur les côtés  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki/Reload  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** le sanzō ikkō et un paquet d’OCs  
>  **Genre :** un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Pourquoi fallait-il tomber sur une équipée de filles ? (Et jolies, en plus…) »  
> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Une équipée de filles, et jolies en plus, débarque à la seule auberge du village en même temps que la jeep des quatre pèlerins.

Gōjyō est aux anges et ne sait déjà plus où donner de la tête et qui complimenter. Gokū les détaille avec curiosité puisque ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’il croise des animaux pareils. Sanzō qui a toujours l’air avoir sucé un citron semble tout à coup en avoir avalé bien plus encore. Hakkai observe tout ça d’un air affable, mais sans perdre de vue la possibilité qu’il ne s’agisse pas d’une coïncidence mais d’un piège.


	14. Goku - Une falaise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au fond d'un trou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les falaises c’est dangereux !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnage :** Son Gokū  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation de la légende et des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais c’est infiniment plus douloureux. »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Plus douloureux que ça tu meurs, râle Gokū en se traînant au fond de la crevasse.

Il a l’impression de ne plus avoir un seul os intact. Entre le combat acharné et la chute où l’a entraîné son adversaire, il a sévèrement morflé. Il a gagné, mais maintenant il a une falaise à escalader…

\- Heeee. Les gars ! y’a pas quelqu’un pour me lancer une corde ?

Seul le vent lui répond.

\- Gōjyō, connard de Kappa ! tu peux pas utiliser ta chaîne à quelque chose d’utile, pour une fois ?

Toujours rien.  
Serrant les dents, il continue son ascension.


	15. sanzo ikko vs yokai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zerg Rush!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À la chaîne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** le sanzō-ikkō vs des yōkai  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation de la légende et des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais James, de l’argent, on en a ! »  
> d’après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- On en a encore combien comme ça à buter ? râle Gojyo.

Hakkai commence ;  
\- Approximativement…

\- Non, non, pas la peine de compter !

\- Ils ne sont même pas forts, et qu’est-ce qu’ils sont ennuyeux, se plaint Gokū.

\- C’est vous qui êtes ennuyeux, gronde Sanzō. Fermez vos gueules et continuez à me ratiboiser cette vermine.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne les exploses pas à coups de sūtra, d’abord, ta Sainteté ?

\- Tu as de la crotte dans les yeux pour ne pas voir toutes les fois où je l’ai fait et une autre vague s’est pointée derrière aussi sec ?


	16. Hakkai - Compter ses bienfaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des moments comme ça...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Compter ses bienfaits (et le reste aussi)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyuki  
>  **Personnages :** sanzō ikkō  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Batman s’était attendu à tout, mais certainement pas au menu détaillé de Koonak, aux histoires à lui lire le soir, à ses films préférés, et autres recommandations comme s’assurer qu’il se brossait bien les dents le soir. »  
> d’après Chonaku55 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Dans le soir qui tombe, Hakkai contemple la journée écoulée et compte ses bienfaits. Ils ont bien avancé vers cet ouest qui rougeoie. Ils ne se sont pas perdus en route, ni n’ont été arrêtés trop longtemps. Ils ont assez de provisions de bouche pour l’étape suivante. Personne n’a été gravement blessé, encore moins tué. Ils sont toujours tous les quatre. Et à peu près aussi sains d’esprit qu’à leur départ.

Du côté des inquiétudes en revanche, Sanzō et Gōjyō sont presque à court de cigarettes. Depuis des mois qu’ils sont en route, leur consommation a augmenté de façon terrifiante…


	17. Gojyo - Plaisanterie déplacée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah le sens de l'humour de Gojyo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Plaisanterie déplacée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** Sha Gojyō, le reste du Sanzō-ikkō et des yōkai  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** cette version de la légende et de ses personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ce moment est trop parfait pour  durer. »  
> d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Dur et long, vante Gojyō en caressant le manche de son shaku-jō, après en avoir proprement assommé un yōkai.

Ben oui, parfois dans une mêlée il y en a pour profiter de ce que sa faucille soit occupée plus loin pour se glisser sous la chaîne et essayer de l'attaquer au corps à corps et il doit bien se défendre comme il peut. _Whack!_ Il démontre comme il sait bien se servir des différentes parties de son arme.

Mais en punition de ses commentaires une balle perdue le frôle de très près et un regard vert glacial le fusille.


	18. Hakkai & ikko - Corvée de courses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le bon-vouloir et l'efficacité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Corvée de courses  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Gensômaden Saiyûki  
>  **Personnages :** Cho Hakkai, Son Gokû, Sha Gojyô  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation de la légende et de ses personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** \- 8  & 9 were supposed to go shopping, but…  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Chaque fois que Goku se porte volontaire pour aider Hakkai à faire les courses, ça dérape. C'est un garçon costaud capable de porter bien des paquets et il est plein de bonne volonté, prêt à donner un coup de main pour tout et avec le sourire en prime et ça commence toujours bien... mais au fur et à mesure des boutiques et des étals, même si Hakkai a prévu sa liste à l'avance et est prêt à négocier âprement s'il le faut le prix et la qualité des produits sélectionnés... Goku aperçoit encore et encore des aliments qui l'interpellent et qu'il réclame à grands cris. Grillades, brioches, sucreries ; si on l'écoutait, tout y passerait ! Il faut toute la fermeté de Hakkai pour les lui refuser. Si encore il suffisait d'une seule brioche pour lui clouer le bec, comme aux petits enfants... mais non, il l'engloutirait en deux secondes et en réclamerait d'autres ensuite, pour lui immédiatement et pour ramener en cadeau aux autres (et les engloutiraient aussi avant même d'être rentré de toute façon).   
Mieux vaut désigner Gojyo volontaire d'office même si c'est injuste : il râlera tant et plus mais fera juste ce qu'on lui demande.


End file.
